


Gamemaker- The 28 hunger games

by Snowy_Twightlight476



Category: Hunger games gamemaker story
Genre: F/M, Gamemaker, Hunger Games, Rubin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Twightlight476/pseuds/Snowy_Twightlight476
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the gamemakers of the 28 annual hunger games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamemaker- The 28 hunger games

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have been excited to write this for a while and so bear with me if you hate it and please don't quit halfay through I hate people who do that. So anyway, I need tributes, 1 male and 1 female from each of the 12 districts. If you haven't read the book DO NOT give a tribute. 
> 
> Requirements:  
> •Give tribute with full description and personality  
> •Tell me their abilities  
> •Don't ask for your tribute to live, Victor will be choosen ahead of time  
> •Do not be upset if I kill off your tribute, it has to happen for the story to end.  
> •Tributes are first come first serve! Don't miss out, submit 1 today  
> •You may submit 1 male and 1 female at the most, they have to be from the same district though.

**The Gamemakers Meeting**

**_by: Snowy_Twightlight476_   
**

Rubin's P.O.V:

I sat at the long table, the gamemakers all having small talks and programming monsters and storms and tempeture. Of course, we all had our own ideas, but those like Gary, Xika, and Karen had too many ideas and thought they were in control, well, newsflash, I'm the head gamemaker whether they like it or not, I have probuably the most wanted job in all of Panem as well, and I had to power to fire anyone who got in the way of us gamemakers and our plans. I could fire them for trying to take control, yes, but will I, no, and why is that? Well, its simple, We need all the help we can get and I trust my co-workers with my life anyway.

I turn and open up a power-point of the arena with my voice-activated systems. This years arena will be a feild of high-growing crops, such as corn-stalks and sunflowers, it will be empty corn though, not just free food, but anyway, It will be surrounded by steep mountain and dense forest and near the border, an icy wastelane, were secretly, extra supplies will be hidden.

It took me a while to think of this one but its perfect. The powerpoint beguins, I show the gamemakers the final turn-ups of our planned arena and we all agree it is perfect. A grin escapes my lips, its all ready for the tributes, and as soon as we finish the meeting, Icrealize that I am feeling blood-thirsty for these games to beguin.


End file.
